UCHIHA HIME
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: Sarada Uchiha es la primogenita hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.Konoha se encuentra envuelta entre los escombros, los pocos sobrevivientes se encuentran refugiados entre los escombros del antiguo barrio Uchiha. El séptimo, sus tíos, su sensei… Su padre y Boruto. ¿Ellos están muertos? ¿Akatsuki vivo?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

.

.

.

.

.

Miro nuevamente a su familia, sus rostros llenos de pánico, no le gustaba para nada como se estaba poniendo todo esto. Una gran bomba cayó cerca de la casa Uzumaki, logrando grandes daños.

Corrió junto Chouchou sin parar ni un momento, la ultima vez que había vivido algo como eso… Fue en su niñez, en su época de gennin. Lo recordaba, recordaba claramente el ataque de de Momoshiki, Kinshiki y Urashiki del clan Otsutsuki.

Sus ojos siguieron aquella enorme cantidad de energía de rayo, golpear y destrozar la montaña Kage. Sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, el enorme estruendo la sosegó, escuchaba muy poco la voz de Chouchou.

―¡Sarada!―exclamó la Akimichi. ―Debemos irnos―soltó, jalándola del brazo.

―Yo…―negó rápidamente. ―Lo siento, sigamos―comento con seriedad la azabache.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a los escombros de lo que antes eran los enormes refugios de la aldea. Entraron caminando unos cuantos metros. Distinguiendo a lo lejos una suave luz. Chouchou sonrió, apresurándose.

―¡Hemos traído comida!―se escuchó la voz de la Akimichi. ―Y algunos medicamentos para los heridos―sonrió, entregándoselos a Ino.

―Regresaron―susurró con alivió Hinata.

―¡Sarada!―exclamó Himawari. ―¿Dime que los vieron?―cuestionó con los ojos bañados en lagrimas. ―¿Qué pudieron verlos al menos a lo lejos?―siguió.

―Nosotras…―la azabache tragó duramente.

―Himawari―riño la Hyuga. ―Basta…―murmuró. ―Sarada también está pasando por lo mismo―inquirió con levedad.

―No logramos sentir sus chakras―murmuró la Akimichi.―Algunos ninjas siguen peleando―hablo Chouchou.

La Uchiha bajo la mirada, apretando con fuerza sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Completamente furiosa, los chunnin y jounin se encontraban defendiendo la aldea. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Y ellos? A pesar de ser Jounnin, solo guiaron a los refugiados.

―¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!―gruño Tenten.

―¡Lucharemos!―exclamó Temari levantándose.

―¡Escuchen, Tenten-san, Nara-san―llamó el Yamanaka. ―Mi padre, mis tíos, sus esposos y Boruto!―exclamó Inojin bajando la mirada. ―Ni ellos mismos pudieron acabar con ellos, cree que nosotros, ¿si?―soltó apretando los puños.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio, las palabras que Inojin había dicho era completamente ciertas. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Si ni siquiera los grandes ninjas de la aldea habían sobrevivido a la invasión.

―¡Hay problemas!―se escuchó el grito de una joven.

―Sumire―susurró Sarada. ―¿Qué pa…?―un enorme estruendo se escuchó.

―Nos han encontrado―se apresuro a decir la pelimorada. ―Necesitamos sacar a todos de aquí―soltó. ―Metal, Iwabee, Mitsuki y Mirai-san, están luchando, haciendo tiempo para sacar a todos de aquí―dijo con debilidad.

―¡Mierda!―exclamó la azabache.―¡Escuchen bien, quiero que salgan de aquí, los quiero a todos en los escombros del barrio Uchiha!―exclamó Sarada.

―¡Nos quieres matar!―alzó la voz Chouchou. ―Tú lo haz dicho solo son escombros―murmuró Chouchou.

―Los quiero proteger―respondió la Uchiha. ―Debajo de todos los escombros, hay un sótano que solo los integrantes del clan Uchiha, saben de su existencia, ahí estarán bien―termino.

―Estaremos a salvo ahí―escucharon la voz de una mujer.

―Mamá…―murmuró Sarada.

Sakura sonrió orgullosa a su hija, asintiendo. Guiando a los aldeanos por la salida trasera de aquellos refugios, no tardaron mucho en llegar al barrio Uchiha. Observando a lo lejos los grandes destellos de fuego. Fuego que invadía en ese momento la aldea. Entraron a la enorme casa principal, siendo guiados por Sakura y Sarada Uchiha.

―Bien, solo necesitamos…―un estruendo enorme cayó a la pelirrosa. ―Están cerca―murmuró. ―¡Entren rápido!―señalo una puerta al fondo.

―¡No hay tiempo!―exclamó Sarada.

Sintió el chakra de los enemigos cerca, miró de reojo detrás suyo, los habían alcanzado. Cerró los ojos alzando sobre aquel lugar un espíritu de gran color violeta. El Susano. Los enemigos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

―Entren, apresúrense―pidió la pelirrosa. ―Sarada…―murmuró mirando a su hija.

La Uchiha se apresuro a atacar en el momento en que los enemigos se arribaron contra ella. Matando a los pocos minutos a todos, los cuales ya hacían en el suelo bañados con fuego rojo.

―¡Eso es Sarada!―exclamó orgullosa Chouchou. ―Ahora entra―inquirió.

―Lo siento…―murmuró Sarada.

Sonrió ladinamente, haciendo un par de sellos, al momento en que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con horror. Mirando como ella quedaba fuera. Sakura se abrió paso entre las personas cercanas a la entrada.

―Inojin, Shikadai―nombró la azabache. ―Cuídenla―pidió mirando a su madre. Al instante ambos jóvenes, detuvieron a la pelirrosa.

―Suéltenme―murmuró la ojijade.

―Regresare…. Y los traeré de vuelta―sonrió ladina dando vuelta.

―No…―susurró Sakura dentro del refugio mirando las puertas cerradas.―Sarada―los ojos le pesaron, sellándolos hasta finalmente caer inconsciente.

―Sakura-san…―llamó Shikadai.

―Te lo prometo, mamá―el susurró del viento sopló.

* * *

N/G: ¡Uchiha Hime, ha comenzado!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Aquella sombra ya hacía sobre los arboles de aquel bosque, un bosque pegado a los territorios Uchiha. Llevaba un tiempo observándola, sonrió sádicamente antes de pasar su lengua por los labios.

―Ella porta el emblema de los Uchiha―sonrió tétrico.

Las explosiones y gritos a distancia le hacían mantenerse alerta, había salido ya de los territorios Uchiha, había terminado con los intrusos que intentaban capturar a los aldeanos. Soltó un suspiró tranquila.

―Lista―sonrió ladina. Hizo un par de sellos con las manos. ―Kuchiyose no jutsu―dijo antes de colocar su mano en el suelo.

Una enorme nube de humo invadió el lugar. Dejando a la vista un halcón. Sarada sonrió ladina antes de rápidamente lanzar un kunai a unos metros detrás de ella. Un hombre de aparentemente 24 años, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y la piel nívea. Este vestía uniforme de los ninjas de Kiri.

―Te diste cuenta…―murmuró el hombre.

―Hmp―emitió la chica. ―¿Qué es lo que buscas?―cuestionó la azabache.

―Ya deberías saberlo, Uchiha-hime―sonrió tétrico.

Sarada sonrió ladinamente, mirando a aquel hombre frente a ella. La Uchiha cerro los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente y relucir su sharingan. El hombre, frunció el ceño desatando su banda ninja y cubrirse los ojos, la Uchiha lo observaba fijamente.

En menos de un parpadeó sintió un fuerte golpe, causando que volará, estrellándose contra una docena de arboles. Con dificultad se coloco de pie, frunciendo el ceño. El hombre a varios metros lejos sonrió ladino.

―Tendrás el mismo destino que ellos…―hablo el hombre. ―La muerte―soltó.

Sarada instintivamente se tensó, frunciendo el ceño, antes de colocar un kunai frente a ella, tratando de defenderse en algún momento. El hombre había aparecido detrás de ella con un Kunai.

Ambos Kunai resonaron cuando chocaron entre sí, rápidamente ambos dieron un brinco retrocediendo mientras arrojaban unos cuantos Shuriken, tratando de esquivarlos. Sarada frunció el ceño. En un movimiento rápido comenzó hacer unos cuantos sellos, el hombre chasqueó la lengua antes de poder alejarse.

―Mierda, no tengo tiempo―se cubrió con los brazos, aún sin caer al suelo.

―Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu―dijo la azabache, una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca provocando una gran explosión.

―Me canse de solo observar, Shido―se escuchó una voz femenina.

La azabache soltó un alarido tras recibir una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar nuevamente y chocar contra un árbol destrozándolo en el impacto. Escupió sangre, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo, tratando de apoyarse y colocarse de pie.

Gruñó tras su fallo, alzando con dificultad la mirada, viendo como aparecía una mujer frente a ella, hincándose tomándola delicadamente del mentón. La azabache frunció el ceño, la mujer sonrió altivamente.

―Sin duda alguna, tienes el carisma de Sakura-sama―comentó la mujer.

Tras escuchar aquello, Sarada frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué mencionaban a su madre? La fuerza de Sarada estaba al limite, logrando que el sharingan se desactivara, mostrando sus perfectos ónix. Soltó un bufido.

―Eres preciosa, Sarada-hime―sonrió la mujer. Detrás de ella, se escuchó bufar al hombre.

―Deja de jugar, Ikari―hablo Shido.―Gendou-sama dijo que no podíamos confiarnos, hasta que ella estuviera frente a él―comentó el hombre.

―Bie….―la mujer cayó.

Retrocedió con un saltó justo al momento en que un kunai se incrustaba en el suelo. La azabache bufó levemente, observando amenos de un metro un kunai con un pergamino explosivo envuelto. ¿Moriría? Antes de sentir sus ojos completamente pesados y alguien levantándola en brazos.

―Si te pasa algo, él me mata―fue lo ultimo que escuchó.

La explosión resonó por todo el lugar, Ikari y Shido saltaron al árbol más cercano, alejándose de aquella explosión. Sonrieron ladinos. Más fruncieron el ceño al instante al observar pequeños trozos de ¿arcilla? Caer del cielo.

―¿Qué diab….?―callaron al instante.

Aquellos pedazos se iluminaron y en menos de un segundo hicieron explosión, desapareciendo las siluetas de aquellos dos ninjas en la dimensión del ataque. Kilómetros lejos de ahí, dos personas volaban en una enorme creación, mirando de soslayo a la joven azabache en brazos de uno de ellos. Sarada Uchiha estaba a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

La conciencia comenzaba a tomar fuerza en ella. Frunció el ceño parpadeando un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos con dificultad. Se sorprendió ligeramente al verse recostada en una cama. Alzo la ceja, recorriendo con la mirada aquella habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba oscura, solo iluminada por cuatro velas las cuales estaban posicionada en cada esquina.

—¿Donde est…?—su pregunta se fue con el aire.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente interrumpiéndola, se sentó en la cama y espero ver de quien se trataba, su corazón latía frenéticamente ante el ligero familiarísimo con aquel chakra cercano, quizá su padre la había salvado. Quizás ellos seguían con vida y no muertos como había informado aquel hombre de nombre Shido.

—¿Papá?—murmuró Sarada.

—Sarada—escuchó.

Al instante frunció el ceño, no reconociendo aquella voz. ¿Pero por que aquella persona le llamaba por su nombre? Observó a un hombre acercarse poco a poco, hasta quedar frente al pie de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—Sarada Uchiha—volvió a nombrar el hombre.—Hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, dos grandes sannin—inquirió con una sonrisa ladina.

—(Su parecido es demasiado)—pensó Sarada.—Es…—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. —Es U….Uchiha Itachi—susurro Sarada con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Una pequeña nube de humo se extendió por aquella habitación, Sarada se tensó, mientras el Uchiha soltaba un suspiro. Tras unos segundos el humo se desvaneció, dejando a la vista una pequeña babosa.

—Katsuyu-san—murmuró Sarada.

—Uchiha-hime—saludo la invocación. —Uchiha-san—miró esta vez a Itachi.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?—cuestionó de repente el Uchiha mayor. Sarada frunció el ceño ante eso. Katsuyu soltó un suspiró.

—Su acción egoísta, hizo que Sakura-sama tuviera una crisis…—comentó la invocación. —Cayó inconsciente y Hinata-sama e Ino-sama, tuvieron que intervenirla—informó.

—Yo…—trago gruesamente. —Mamá….—murmuró bajando la cabeza.

—Ya veo—susurro el Uchiha comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida, se acerco a ella y la puso en la cama frente a ella, Sarada alzó la mirada, lo observó ¿Aquello tenía que ser una broma, cierto? y bajo sus orbes de nuevo a aquella charola, retomo su mirada de nueva cuenta al Uchiha y le sonrió levemente.

—Gra... gracias por la comida—dijo la ojijade nerviosa pero no obtuvo respuesta el azabache sólo seguía observándola.

—Uchiha-hime—llamó la atención Katsuyu. —Itachi-sama es su tío, debe de tener más respeto—inquirió.

—¿Por qué saliste de la aldea sola?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

Sarada sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerla puesto que, a comparación de su padre, su tío usaba un tono un poco más amable pero frío. Trago gruesamente, antes de probar un poco de agua.

—Yo encontraré a mi padre, Boruto y tíos—comentó Sarada.

Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Sasuke no se encontraba en Konoha? Sus ónix viajaron directamente hacía Katsuyu quien desvió la mirada, bajándola un poco. Instintivamente los nervios del Uchiha mayor se dispararon.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurro Itachi.—…—miro a Sarada los ojos, más está desvió su mirada.—Sarada—llamo con seriedad.

—No entiendo a que te refieres—respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

—Eres una kunoichi entrenada por dos de los tres mejores ninjas de Konoha, sin mencionar que eres una Uchiha posees el sharingan y tal parece que eres también ninja medico—comentó al ver que sus heridas ya no estaban. —Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

—Yo…—Sarada tomo aire y levanto el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. —Todo estaba bien hace unas semanas, de repente Konoha comenzó a ser invadido, mi padre, Nanadaime-sama, mis tíos y… Boruto—nombró. —Ellos decidieron enfrentar a los enemigos…—bajo un poco la voz. Itachi frunció el ceño. —Ellos ya no volvieron, no tuvimos noticia alguna de ellos—el mayor comenzaba a notar el tono roto de la chica. —Yo sólo quería buscarlos, sé que ellos no están muertos—soltó.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Itachi.

—Se lo que significaba Akatsuki—hablo nuevamente viéndolo. —No querían guerra, odio, venganzas—lo ultimo lo arrastro con repugnancia. —Amanecer, querían un nuevo amanecer—termino de decir. —Yo te hago la misma pregunta tí…—Itachi sintió su piel erizarse. —Uchiha-san—corrigió en un suspiro la menor. —¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Cómo es que…?—contraatacó la azabache.

—¿Cómo es qué estoy vivo? —terminó el pelinegro

Itachi la miro fijamente y Sarada también negándose a ceder ante la mirada seria de su tío. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y la guerra de miradas continuaba, Itachi frunció el ceño al parecer la pelinegra no era alguien fácil de intimidar. Resopló sin duda alguna tenía muchas cosas de sus dos padres.

—Tu madre hace un par de meses nos revivió—volvió a hablar el pelinegro. —Lo que sé, es que es un jutsu que no depende de la persona que lo realiza, ella nos dio la vida nuevamente—inquirió con calma.

—Mi… mamá—murmuró Sarada.

—Pero al parecer nosotros seguimos siendo renegados—escucharon, Itachi soltó un bufido.

En menos de un parpadeó Sarada observó como la puerta de la habitación nuevamente era abierta, dejando entrar a siete individuos. Sarada se tensó al ver a aquellos que en los libros de historia de hace años en la academia, hablaban.

—Se equivoca—esta vez habla Katsuyu. —Akatsuki en sus comienzos, una organización que buscaba acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos—comentó la invocación. —Su cambió de método fue a causa de ordenes de un solo individuo—murmuró.

—Uchiha Obito—frunció el ceño Itachi.

—Se equivoca—hablo Sarada. —Tengo entendido que en la cuarta guerra ninja se revelo al causante de todo, en un principió el principal antagonista fue Obito-sama, pero según la historia este fue utilizado por Zetsu Negro para revivir a Madara Uchiha, convirtiéndose este ultimo en el antagonista principal—miró a todos con el ceño fruncido. —Y a Zetsu Negro en la persona que manejó a su antojo a Akatsuki—terminó.

Itachi Uchiha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al igual que los demás por la información que contaba aquella jovencita. Deidara soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse hasta la cama donde reposaba la Uchiha.

—Así que está es la hija del tipo al que más despreció—hablo el rubio. —Señorita Uchiha, me presentó…—fue interrumpido.

—Es Deidara el dios de la explosión de Iwagakure—comentó la azabache. —Conozco a cada uno de ustedes—miró esta vez a los demás.

Para sorpresa de todos, Pain caminó hasta ella mirándola con total tranquilidad. Uchiha Itachi sonrió ladino, mientras Deidara alzaba una ceja en alto. La azabache alzó la mirada al pelinaranja, esperando a que este hablara.

—Tu madre, nos ha traído a la vida—hablo el pelinaranja. —Estamos agradecidos infinitamente, por ello mismo…—fue interrumpido.

—Seremos quienes te ayuden a salvar Konoha y encontrar a tu padre junto a los demás—soltó Konan.

—Ustedes….—Sarada abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida.

—Estamos para servirte….—hablo Sasori. —Uchiha-hime—asintieron los demás.

Sonrieron ladinos al momento en que observaron las lagrimas escurrir por las mejillas de la chica. Sarada Uchiha se había mostrado agradecida. Itachi llevó su mano a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la chica. Dudo un poco, más para su sorpresa el mismos Deidara le ayudo a terminar con la distancia.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la pelinegra tenía leves espasmos a causa del llanto. Tomó un poco de aire, antes de comenzar acariciar el cabello de su… Su sobrina. Ante el tacto la Uchiha lloró aún más fuerte.

—(Todo estará bien, Sarada yo estoy aquí para cuidarte)—pensó el Uchiha mayor sonriendo levemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

Sentada sobre aquella roca, fuera de la guarida de Akatsuki, miro el cielo oscuro y estrellado, sonrió ladina. Recordando cada uno de sus momentos en Konoha. Instantáneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Papá—murmuró la azabache.

—El estará bien—escuchó, instintivamente la azabache, subió su mano hasta quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Itachi Uchiha salió de aquella guarida mirando al frente, en aquella roca a su sobrina, soltó un suspiró, no sabía como tratar con ella, no sabía como ser amable, solo él solo lo intentaría. Camino a paso lento hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó.

—Si—asintió.

—Tío—murmuró la azabache. —Quisiera ser un poco más parecida a ellos—dijo mirando al cielo.

—Ya lo eres, Sarada—soltó Itachi.—Tienes el carácter de tus padres—comentó. —Y por el poder de tu chakra, eres igual de fuerte—sonrió ladino.

—Quiero salvarlos…—sollozó. —Quiero llevar de vuelta a mi padre junto a mi madre—alzó un poco la voz.

—Y lo harás—sonrió Itachi. —Yo te ayudaré—inquirió.

Uchiha Sarada sonrió agradecida, mientras Itachi solo la miraba ver hacia el cielo, tratando de no cerrar sus ojos a causa del sueño que le provocó el llanto. La veía mecerse un poco, hasta que la sintió recargarse contra su hombro. Finalmente su sobrina había caído.

—Te has quedado dormida—murmuró mirándola de reojo.—Si que has crecido, Sarada—sonrió ladino.

Dentro de la guarida a unos metros de aquellos Uchiha, los demás miembros de Akatsuki sonreían ladinamente, nunca habían visto a Uchiha Itachi tan protector desde la ultima vez hace años con su hermano Sasuke.

—Es muy linda—sonrió Konan.

—Se parece mucho a Sasuke e Itachi—comentó con disgusto Deidara.

—No—frunció el ceño Sasori. —Su parecido es más a Sakura—soltó.

Konan miró de reojo al pelirrojo, desde que Sarada había llegado el nombre de Sakura era constantemente repetido por su compañero. Y por más que lo miraba, terminaba igual, hablando de ella y con la mirada completamente llena de nostalgia y… Algo más. Soltó un suspiró, esperaba por todos los cielos que no se tratase sobre lo que estaba pensando.

En otro lugar, parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos con dolor, no sabía exactamente cuantos días había pasado ya en ese lugar. La nada se reflejaba en su mirada, nuevamente como cada que despertaba se encontraba con aquellos cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo. Quiso pronunciar algo, más el terrible dolor desgarrador que se instalo al instante en su garganta, lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Has despertado—escucho aquella misma voz. —Me complace informarte que ya no existe nada más en Konoha—soltó con burla. —Ni un alma con vida—escupió.

Los ojos de aquel ninja se abrieron llenos de terror, el único sentimiento que había mostrado hasta entonces. La noticia le había aterrado de cualquier forma, su familia, sus compañeros… Ella.

—Señor—escucharon. —Se ha buscado los cuerpos de los desparecidos en lista—inquirió. —No se ha encontrado ninguno, se cree que pudieron haberse carbonizado con la explosión—soltó.

—¿Las Uchiha?—cuestionó el hombre.

—No se ha encontrado rastro de ellas—respondió.

—Es importante encontrar a la hija de ese hombre—miró dentro de aquella celda.—No quiero la existencia de ningún Uchiha en este mundo—soltó.

El hombre despierto en aquella celda, frunció el ceño, colocándose frente al cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke sobre en suelo, inconsciente y gravemente herido, miró con odio a la persona frente a él, antes de verlo girar y sonreír con burla, para luego asi retirarse.

—Es una lastima que a quienes creían su esperanza estén a un paso de la muerte—se burló el hombre. —Ver al los dos grandes héroes de su aldea tirados sobre el suelo vencidos, ¿cómo crees que hubiera sido la reacción de su aldea?—cuestionó. —Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, solo fueron una perdida de tiempo—escupió comenzando a caminar.—¿No? Uzumaki—soltó.

—Uchi….—trago gruesamente el recién llegado. —Haruno-san—nombro. —Ella tampoco ha sido encontrada—inquirió.

—Deben traerla a mi, a como de lugar—soltó el hombre. —Haruno Sakura esa despreciable mujer—gruñó. —La mujer que me despreció hace 13 años, lo cambaré, cambiaré aquel rechazo, será un renacimiento de la historia—soltó con crueldad.

—Estás loco—apenas soltó el Uzumaki.

—Esa mujer, no debió jamás ser de Uchiha—escupió. —Una kunoichi hermosa—susurró el hombre.—Aquella mujer que robó mi esencia en su misión de mi captura—murmuró.—Me miró con frialdad y despreció, más ella lo eligió a él—frunció el ceño mirando al Uchiha. —Desde ese momento, nunca olvidé esos ojos—soltó. —Quería verla de nuevo y hacer que se arrodillara ante mi—sonrió ladino. —Tenía que tenerla, por cualquier medio y de cualquier manera—soltó.

—Uchiha-san, no se lo permitirá—murmuró a cuestas el rubio.

—Ese hombre y su hija morirán—se burló. —Y a ella la tendré tan pronto, miraré esos ojos, los ojos de aquella hermosa Kunoichi de Konoha—soltó el hombre. —El amor que se consigue por la fuerza, también es una clase de amor—inquirió. —Sakura Haruno será mía—terminó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

El campo fuera de la guarida de Akatsuki, se encontraba gravemente dañada. En el centro del lugar ya hacía Sarada Uchiha mirando hacia el cielo, observando a Deidara sobre una de sus creaciones. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Vamos Hime, pensé que tenías más que esto!—alzó la voz Deidara.

Sasori quien miraba sentado desde una roca, la batalla de aquellos dos. Soltó un suspiró. Deidara solo estaba jugando con la azabache. Observó una vez más el movimiento de la chica, alzando una ceja en alto, al verla apretar el puño.

Y en un dos por tres golpeó el suelo, logrando que grandes pedazos de rocas salieran a la superficie. Deidara cayó de su creación, golpeándose contra el suelo. La Uchiha sonrió completamente orgullosa.

—Decía, Deidara-san—sonrió ladina. Sasori sonrió divertido, ante el cambió de escena.

—Necesitas más que eso, mocosa….—bufó el rubio.

—¿Qué paso con el "Hime"?—se burló Pain, quien se unió junto a Sasori. Observando a un Deidara sobre el suelo.

—Necesito que me ayude, atáqueme sin detención, necesito volverme más fuerte, para poder rescatar a mi padre—murmuró.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua el rubio.

—No decimos que no queremos ayudarte—hablo Sasori en voz alta. —Pero si llegamos a lastimarte, posiblemente Itachi nos asesine—soltó.

—¡Perdiendo el tiempo no lograremos nada!—exclamo Sarada.

—Lo sé—afirmó Sasori.—Precisamente por eso hay que pensar fríamente por el bien de los demás—comentó.

—Habla igual que mamá….—murmuró la azabache. —Pero no puedo hacerlo—bufó.

El rubio frunció el ceño, parándose de una, para asi comenzar a atacar a la azabache. Sarada esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Deidara. Pain alzó una ceja en alto, sonriendo ladino, ella estaba esquivando fácilmente y sin necesidad del sharingan.

—¡Sarada!—frunció el ceño Deidara. Dejando de atacarla.

—Se que lo que dice, tiene toda la lógica, pero son mi familia…—murmuró ella. Cerrando los ojos.—Debemos ponernos serios—al abrirlos el sharingan relució.

—Tus ojos son asombrosos, pero lamento decirte que no caeré en sus trucos—sonrió el rubio. —Luche contra tu tío… Contra tu padre—informó. —Uchiha-hime, no le daré ninguna oportunidad en esta batalla—inquirió Deidara.

—Es un gusto oir eso, Deidara-san—sonrió ladina.

De las manos del rubio, dos bocas pequeñas relucieron dejando sobre la lengua de ambas unas pequeñas figuras de arcillas. Pain frunció el ceño al ver aquello. Más el pelirrojo se tensó, colocándose de pie.

—Deidara—se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo, no le haré daño a la hija de Uchiha Sakura—soltó el rubio, mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

Sarada alzó una ceja en alto al escuchar al rubio. Más su mirada cayó en el pelirrojo el cual solo atino a fruncir el ceño. Regreso su mirada a Deidara. Frunció el ceño al sentir una gota caer sobre su mejilla.

—Parece que va a llover—comentó Pain, tranquilamente.

—Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu—dijo la azabache. Y al instante una enorme bola de fuego hizo moverse rápidamente a Deidara.

Tras dispersarme el humo, busco al rubio con la mirada. Más no lo encontraba. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder aire cuando una sombra sobre su cabeza llamó su atención. Levantó su cabeza encontrándose dos aves gigantes, que parecían haber sido esculpidas de arcilla, zambulléndose desde el cielo… con un hombre rubio colocado sobre la espalda de uno de los monstruos.

—Prepárate, Sarada—sonrió ladino el rubio. Una bomba de arcilla descendía sobre ella.

—¡Deidara!—exclamó Pain.

—¡Basta!—grito Sasori, al verlo cerca de la azabache.

Los ojos de ambos Akatsuki se abrieron llenos de terror al ver la bomba explotar prácticamente en la cara de la azabache. El campo se lleno de cenizas, fuego y demasiado humo. Deidara saltó a unos metros de ellos, con los ojos plasmados de terror.

—Pensé que… Que escaparía—murmuró incrédulo Deidara.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Konan salió prácticamente corriendo tras escuchar la explosión.

Observó a sus tres compañeros mirar con terror la nube de humo en medio del campo. Desde árboles destrozados, grandes cráteres, tragó gruesamente, recorrió con terror su avellanada mirada por el lugar en busca de Sarada.

—¿Dónde está ella?—cuestionó Konan. —Pain…—murmuró. Más el pelinaranja no se movía. —Sasori…—llamó.

Llena de terror, observando a sus compañeros mirar aquella nube llena de humo. No tardo mucho en usar su jutsu Danza del Shikigami. Alzandose dos metros sobre el suelo, para luego asi con las dos gigantescas alas de papel, lograr crear una ventisca dispersando el humo del lugar.

Cayó sobre el suelo, al ver una enorme serpiente. Sasori fue el primero en acercarse rápidamente hasta el lugar, al instante en que aquella invocación desapareció, atrapando instantáneamente a una azabache levemente herida.

—Ella pudo protegerse, gracias a su invocación—murmuró Pain saliendo del shock.

—Y pensar que me causó el peor susto de mi segunda vida—murmuró Deidara.

—Es una kunoichi bastante lista y fuerte—murmuró Sasori.

—Si Itachi se entera, estás muerto Deidara—suspiró Konan, ya más tranquila.

—¡Cállate!—grito el rubio. —El salió a buscar información, si la atendemos antes de que regrese, todo estará bien—se apresuro a decir.

—….—suspiró Konan.—Llévala dentro Sasori, atenderé sus heridas—dijo la peliazul con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo asintió, observando el rostro lastimado de la joven. Se apresuró siguiendo a la peli azul. Así como Deidara y Pain. Entrando, llevándola hacía su habitación, recostándola sobre la cama. La peli azul se apresuro a sacar el chaleco ninja, dejándola con un top negro. Deidara abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, se sonrojo, desviando la mirada. Pain y Sasori tosieron levemente, desviando la mirada.

—La explosión le provocó quemaduras de segundo grado—murmuro Konan. —Las trataré para que no se infecten y cuando despierte sienta menos dolor—inquirió.

—Sarada…—murmuró Deidara. —Lo siento, mocosa—su mirada regreso al rostro de la azabache.

—Ahora, necesito que salgan, para sacarle lo demás—pidió Konan.

—Bien—afirmó Pain.

—Estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa—asintió Sasori.

La peli azul sonrió levemente, mientras asentía, sin más comenzó a sacar el short que la azabache llevaba, dejándola solo con ropa interior. Tomando un pañuelo mojado, comenzando a pasarlo por las heridas de la chica. Sarada hizo un gesto doloroso, logrando que Konan soltara un suspiró para luego así sonreír.

—Realmente los has cambiado—murmuró Konan. —Tu y tu madre, tienen algo que logra hacer caer a los malos—soltó una leve risita. —Primero Sasori…—recordó al rubio cuando nombraron a Sakura. —Y ahora el idiota de Deidara—sonrió tiernamente. —Es bueno tener a alguien como tu con nosotros, Sarada—terminó.

N/G: Primero que nada, realemte me disculpo por haber desaparecido asi como asi. Lo lamento. Aquí les dejo dos capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

Sintió sus parpados completamente pesados. Escucho voces a lo lejos. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, incluso la misma Temari. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, observando un techo de piedra y pequeñas luces causadas por las antorchas prendidas en aquel lugar.

—Sakura-san…—escuchó.

Cuando Sakura despertó, se encontró metida en una bolsa de dormir. Sus jades cayeron a un costado observando a sus compañeras mirándola con preocupación. Su vista viajo por todo el lugar encontrando en la pared el símbolo de su clan. El Clan Uchiha.

Se sentó rápidamente, provocando que un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la hicieran tambalear, siendo sostenida de una mano y otra en la espalda. Abrió los ojos con un poco de dolor, observando a Shikadai, mirarla.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—cuestionó el Nara.

—¿Dónde estamos?—murmuró Ino. —Sakura…—llamó en busca de una respuesta.

—Este lugar es…—fue interrumpida.

—Uno de los escondites del clan Uchiha—escucharon. —Para ser preciso, uno de los refugios—soltó.

Las personas reunidas en el lugar se abrieron paso, dejando pasar a una mujer corpulenta de edad avanzada, sus ojos eran pequeños y su cabello grisáceo se asemejaba a la melena de un león usaba una especie de bata naranja con bordes verdes, unos pantalones grises y una bufanda rosa, también una diadema de orejas de gato de color negro.

—Usted es…—Shikadai sacó un Kunai por si debería proteger a los demás.

—Sakura-sama—escucharon una voz más joven.

—Uchiha-sama, es bueno ver que está bien—hablo la mujer.

Junto a la mujer mayor apareció una mujer de cabello marrón largo, por debajo de la cintura, de ojos marrones. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color rojo, pantalón de color claro, medias de malla y sandalias.

—Nekobaa-san…—la pelirrosa hizo una leve reverencia. La mujer, sonrió levemente haciendo una reverencia con un movimiento apenas perceptible de cabeza. —Tamaki-chan—sonrió a la chica. Siendo correspondida.

—Nos enteramos de lo sucedido en Konoha—murmuró la joven. —Baa-san quería saber si ustedes estaban bien—inquirió. —Asi que usamos los tuneles para poder llegar a Konoha—informó.

—Ya veo—murmuró Sakura desviando la mirada.

—¿Dónde están Sarada-chan y Sasuke-sama?—cuestiono Tamaki.

—Yo…—murmuró Sakura apretando los puños.

—Tamaki, déjame hablar a solas con Uchiha-sama—pidió la mujer.

La joven castaña miró al instante a la pelirrosa, para luego asi asentir, los demás se alejaron de ellas, dándoles espacio para poder hablar sin ser interrumpidas. La mujer mayor suspiró una vez se vieron solas. Observando como la pelirrosa soltaba sollozos.

—No pude protegerlos—sollozó la pelirrosa.

—No tiene por que cargar con todo ese peso, Uchiha-sama—hablo la mujer.

—Se llevaron a mi esposo y yo no pude hacer nada—comentó entre sollozos Sakura. —Y Sarada, mi hija logro salvarnos, ocultarnos aquí y salir en busca de su padre—los espasmos en su cuerpo, lograban hacerla hablar entre hipos.

—No creo que Sasuke-chan, le hubiera gustado ver a su mujer siendo lastimada—dijo Nekobaa. —Y sobre Sarada-hime—suspiró la mujer. —Esa niña es bastante inteligente, de las mejores Uchiha que se han visto en décadas—comentó.

—Pero…—murmuró la ojijade.

—Confié en ellos—pidió la mujer. —Regresaran junto a usted, se lo aseguro—sonrió levemente la mujer. —El actual Clan Uchiha, no sigue los ideales que les corresponde a su clan—comentó la mujer con cariño. —La Amistad, la Paz, el Autosacrificio por el bien del mundo y la devoción a su hogar es algo que reluce al renacido Clan Uchiha—siguió, observando como la pelirrosa secaba sus lagrimas. —Todo gracias su intervención, Uchiha-sama—terminó.

—Nekobaa—murmuró la ojijade. —Gracias—susurró sonriéndole.

La mujer mayor, asintió. Sakura soltó un suspiró. Observando como a unos metros Tamaki, desempacaba varios costales, comenzando a repartir suministros a los refugiados con ayuda de Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tenten. Mientras Shikadai miraba de soslayo a su dirección.

—Será mejor que coma algo…—hablo nuevamente Nekobaa. —Necesitamos que tenga fuerza por usted y por el….—sonrió mirando el vientre de la mujer.

—¿Usted…?—Sakura fue interrumpida.

—No lo sabía hasta que la vi…—respondió la mujer gato.—Sasuke-chan, estará feliz—inquirió.

—Lo estará—asintió Sakura.—(Asi que será mejor que regreses a salvo Uchiha Sasuke)—pensó mirando al techo.

—Tamaki—llamó la mujer gato. —Trae un bento para Uchiha-sama—pidió.

—¡Hai!—afirmó la joven.

Se apresuro a tomar un bento para luego asi correr hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Nekobaa. Le entrego la comida a la pelirrosa, para luego asi regresar y tras unos segundos volver con la pelirrosa, entregando un poco de té.

—Debe resguardar energías, para poder movilizarnos a Sora-ku—sonrió Tamaki.

—¿Realmente…?—Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Son parte de su familia, no es cierto—murmuro Nekobaa. —Son personas de Konoha, Sarada-hime y Uchiha-sama, les quieren a todos como su familia—comentó la mujer gato tranquilamente. —No me importaría tener a algunos humanos más en la ciudad—soltó.

—Lo ve Sakura-sama—sonrió Tamaki.

—Y asi podré estar más al pendiente de su salud y la del pequeño—suspiró Nekobaa.

—¿Pequeño?—murmuró Tamaki. —¿Sakura-sama esta….?—fue interrumpida.

—Asi es mocosa—afirmó la mujer gato. —Y por la gravedad de la situación en este momento….—suspiró, mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual asintió. —Será mejor que sean pocas personas las que sepan acerca del estado de Uchiha-sama—terminó.

—Entiendo—asintió seriamente Tamaki. —Estará segura con nosotras, Sakura-sama—sonrió.

—Mientras Sasuke-chan, ni Sarada-hime esten—tomo la mano de la pelirrosa, acariciándola con cariño. —Nosotros cuidaremos de usted y del bebé—soltó.

—Nekobaa…—susurró Sakura. —Muchas gracias—sonrió abiertamente.

La mujer gato, sonrió asintiendo levemente. Se coloco de pie, mirando hacia las personas refugiadas que ya hacían comiendo sus bentos, para luego asi, tomar un poco de aire y soltar un suspiro.

—¿Ahora nos dirá quien es?—cuestionó el pequeño Nara con el ceño fruncido. Los aldeanos prestaron atención.

—Más respeto mocoso—bufó Nekobaa. —Señores…—llamó la mujer. —Soy Nekobaa, dueña de una tienda de provisiones que el Clan Uchiha usa—comentó mirando a todos.—Tanto mi nieta como yo vivimos en una ciudad abandonada, en las afueras de Konoha, un poco retirado—inquirió.—No puedo dejar a Uchiha-sama en este lugar—siguió.—Y por el bien de ella y de todos ustedes, lo mejor será ir a refugiarse a la ciudad—soltó en un suspiró.

—Allá tendrán un lugar donde dormir, lo básico para sobrevivir y comida—comentó Tamaki.

—No me parece una mala idea…—murmuró Ino.

—¿Realmente debemos confiar en ellas?—cuestionó Inojin alzando una ceja en alto.

—¿Sakura-san?—murmuró Hinata en busca de una respuesta.

—Son parte de mi familia junto a Sarada y Sasuke-kun—hablo la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Nekobaa. Tamaki sonrió abiertamente. —Yo confió en ellas ciegamente—soltó.

—Entiendo—suspiró Temari.

—Iremos con ustedes—afirmó Shikadai. —Quizás ahí este más segura Sakura-san—dijo en un suspiró.

Temari sonrió ladina, completamente orgullosa de su hijo. Había escuchado a Sarada antes de que las puertas del refugió se cerraran. La Uchiha había dejado a su madre en manos de Shikadai. Y al parecer su hijo estaba pendiente en cumplirlo. _El cuidaría de Sakura._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

¿Confundido? Fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza al no reconocer el lugar. Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, a pesar de no tener ni una pizca de luz, sintió dolor. ¿Exceso de uso del Sharingan o el rinnegan?

—Sasuke-san—escuchó apenas.

Separo un poco los labios para poder hablar, más el dolor se apodero de su garganta. Frunció el ceño. Boruto se apresuro a él, ayudándolo a enderezarse, quedando sentado sobre el suelo.

—Tengo que contarle todo lo que ha pasado—murmuro el rubio.

Entorno los ojos ante cada palabra de aquel rubio, sintió la sangre salir por cada uno de sus poros. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Boruto para reafirmar sus palabras. Este tenía la cabeza gacha. _Todo Konoha fue exterminado._

Gruñó a pesar del dolor que embargaba su garganta, aquello no podía ser, no podía siquiera pasar. Su familia, su mujer y su hija. Ellas… ¿Quién lo diría? Nuevamente el clan Uchiha ya no existía y Uchiha Sasuke volvía a quedar solo.

Boruto apretó los puños con fuerza, la cabeza le dolía. Observo a su sensei con la mirada completamente perdida y por aquellos pozos oscuros lagrimas corrían. No daba crédito a lo que veía, Uchiha Sasuke estaba desconsolado. El ninja más temerario y de los más fuertes, estaba llorando.

No era para menos saber la causa, era algo que cualquier idiota sabría. Su familia, la preciada familia que protegió hace algunos años, aquella a la cual protegió de los rastros de zetsus blancos en el mundo ninja.

Sarada Uchiha despertó con el cuerpo completamente adolorido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se enderezo con trabajo, realmente le dolía todo. Los rayos del sol le hicieron pestañear rápidamente, cubriéndose por el daño que este le provocaba.

—Sarada—escucho.

Por la puerta de la habitación entro un joven pelinegro, con una bandeja de comida. La Uchiha sonrió levemente, desviando la mirada para poder evitar que descubrieran sus mejillas rojizas.

—Volví ayer tarde—comento Itachi, acercándose. —Me dijeron que en tu entrenamiento te lesionaste por no prestar atención—inquirió.

—Yo…—observó por la puerta a todos los Akatsuki.

Y con ello a Deidara mirándola con arrepentimientos. La Uchiha soltó un suspiró antes de asentir con dirección a su tío. El rubio soltó un suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que Sarada no diría nada al respecto.

—Lo siento—murmuró la azabache. —Prestaré más atención desde ahora—inquirió con una sonrisa abierta.

—Te traje el desayuno, suponíamos que no podrías pararte—volvió a hablar Itachi.

—Ahora si me permiten…—dijo llamando la atención de todos. —Me gustaría hablar con Konan-san—miró a la peli azul. Los demás asintieron, dejando la habitación. Mientras la peliazul se acercaba a la azabache. La observó sonreír abiertamente.

La mayoría de los Akatsuki a excepción de Konan se encontraban en la sala, esperando que la peli azul saliera, para decirles como se encontraba la azabache. Había pasado más de una hora. Cuando la puerta de la habitación de la Uchiha se abrió.

—Hemos terminado—dijo la peli azul, acercándose a sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo está?—pregunto Deidara.

—Mejor, podría decir que se recupero completamente—anunció la peli azul. —Es ninja medico—informó logrando que algunos se sorprendieran. —Creo que era algo esperado, puesto sabemos quien es su madre—sonrió un poco.

—¿Entonces por que tardaron mucho?—cuestionó Hidan.

—Verán….—más fue interrumpida.

Por la misma habitación salió una joven azabache, sin ningún rasguño, moretón. O algo que les indicara que había sufrido de un ataque. Con vestimenta ya limpia, que la peli azul le había prestado. Pero lo que los dejo congelados fue su cabello, el cual estaba corto. Justo por encima de los hombros.

—Hime…—murmuró Hidan. —Tu cabello—dijo.

La Uchiha los miró con timidez, algo que era extremadamente raro en ella, cuando se hablaba de confrontar a los demás. Deidara soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de todos.

—Eres impredecible, Sarada—rió el rubio.

—Te pareces mucho a ella—murmuro Sasori.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en aquel pelirrojo, el cual miro una ultima vez a la azabache, antes de dar vuelta y salir de aquel lugar. Itachi frunció el ceño desviando la mirada. Mientras Konan negaba un poco y sonreía débilmente.

—Sasori-san—murmuró la azabache.

—¿Qué le pasa?—cuestionó Hidan.

—Permanecerás tiempo con nosotros asi que…—Pain tomo un suspiro.—Quizás debas saber esto Sarada—miro a Itachi el cual solo rodo los ojos.

—La historia del genio de las marionetas—soltó Konan.

Deidara abrió los ojos a más no poder, sólo algunos miembros de Akatsuki como Konan, Pain y él conocían aquella historia. El mayor secreto del Akasuna. Observó a Itachi el cual bufó sentándose en la sala.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Camino junto a su tío el cual miraba hacia el frente, la azabache no había entendido, cuando Konan le había pedido a los demás que fuera Sasori quien le contara aquella historia. Soltó un suspiro.

—Realmente crees que me creí el cuento de que te lastimaste por no prestar atención—comento el Uchiha.

—Yo…—murmuró.

—Sarada, por dios…—murmuró Itachi. —Eres la hija de dos grandes sannin—rodó los ojos. —Es más dejando de lado tus raíces, eres demasiado lista para perder concentración en una batalla—termino.

—Pero era Deida….—fue interrumpida.

—Eres mucho más que eso como para distraerte o confiarte en batalla—soltó un suspiro el Uchiha.

—Yo…—nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—Hablaremos después, mira llegamos…—señalo el Uchiha con la mirada.

Los ojos ónix de la chica se plantaron en aquel lugar, se sorprendió de sobremanera. Y es que en ese lugar se encontraba Sasori completamente tranquilo, sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo. Alzó una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué quieren? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, sin voltear a verlos.

—Sarada quiere hablar contigo—comento el Uchiha.

—Bien, déjanos solos, Itachi—pidió el pelirrojo.

El Uchiha llevo sus ónix a su sobrina la cual asintió con una sonrisa. El del sharingan resoplo, para luego asi dar vuelta y regresar dentro de la guarida. Sarada se encamino hacia el pelirrojo, llegando junto a él, sentándose a su lado.

—Konan-san, me dijo que debería saber acerca de la historia del genio de las marionetas—comento la azabache.

—Ya veo—murmuró el Akasuna.

—También he escuchado que le tienes mucho aprecio a mi madre—inquirió ella.

—Como sabes, he sido miembro de Akatsuki y desertor de la aldea de la arena desde mi adolescencia—comento el pelirrojo. —Incluso desde antes de hacer marioneta mi cuerpo—añadió.

—Lo sé—asintió.

—Lo que estoy apunto de contarte, espero puedas comprenderlo Sarada—pidió.

—Trataré—afirmó.

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de subir su mirada a las ramas llenas de flores de cerezo, aspiró aquel aroma, aquel aroma que le tranquilizaba. Sonrió un poco, para luego así abrir los ojos poco a poco.

—Mi infancia realmente fue algo mediocre, mis padres murieron en una misión, mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi… Bien eso ni al caso va—bufó. —Fui capaz de vencer al tercer Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena y convertir su cadáver en una marioneta que incluso era capaz de utilizar las técnicas de dicho ninja…—comenzó el pelirrojo. —Tras ese crimen deserte de la aldea y me uní a Akatsuki, en mi primera etapa en la organización fui compañero de Orochimaru—comentó logrando que la azabache se sorprendiera.

—Orochimaru-sama…—fue interrumpida.

—Hasta que el se fue de la organización—aclaro Sasori. —Akatsuki recluto a Deidara para que fuera mi compañero, de alguna manera trabajábamos bien juntos—su mirada fue a parar a la azabache. —Trabajando con él nos encargaron secuestrar al portador del Shukaku—inquirió.

—Tío Gaara—murmuró la azabache.

—El quinto Kazekage—asintió el pelirrojo.

—Me enfrente a su hermano, Kankuro a quien en batalla le inyecte mi veneno especial, un veneno hecho por mi mismo—relato el pelirrojo. —Un veneno que acabaría con la vida de cualquier ninja lenta y tortuosamente, siendo yo la única persona que conoce el antídoto—sonrió un poco mirando nuevamente el cielo. —O al menos solo yo lo sabías hasta que conocí a…—fue interrumpido.

—Mi mamá—murmuró Sarada.

—Tu mamá pudo sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro, su equipo fue enviado con la misión de rescatar al Kazekage—siguió Sasori. —Ella y mi abuela quien los acompaño a la misión, pelearon contra mi, mientras tu Hokage y su sensei fueron tras Deidara quien llevaba con él, el cuerpo del Kazekage—recordó.

—Naruto-sama, Kakashi-ojisan—murmuró la Uchiha.

—En el duelo, mi abuela pudo conectarse con ayuda de hilos de chakra a tu madre, usándola como marioneta viva, la batalla se prolongó, ellas lograron derrotar una de mis marionetas más fuertes, incluyendo la del tercer kazekage—comentó el pelirrojo. —Consiguieron derrotarme, golpeando mi único punto débil, en el único tejido humano que se hallaba en mi—soltó en un bufido.

—No entien…—fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—Aquella pelea, logro confundir aquel único tejido, Sarada—susurró el pelirrojo. —Al principio, vi a tu madre como una muñequita nueva para mi colección—indicó. —Tras ver sus habilidades de combate así como medicas, fue sorprendente—comentó tranquilamente.

—Sasori-san—murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer.

—Si hasta el mejor titiritero se queda sin títeres, se convierte en un ser humano común—hablo Sasori. —Asi como cuando el ser humano se enamora, pierde el sentido en el cerebro y corazón—indicó. —Es un beneficio y una desventaja, Sarada—murmuró.

—U… Usted—tartamudeo la azabache.

—Fui revivido en la cuarta guerra ninja, muy dentro de mi quise encontrarme con aquella persona—comentó el pelirrojo. —Más Kankuro me venció y no pude hacer nada—murmuro. —Años después, tanto yo como algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de Akatsuki fuimos traídos de vuelta a la vida gracias a esa misma ninja—soltó.

—Sasori-s….—fue interrumpida.

—Mi pecado… mi delito Sarada…—bajo un poco la mirada. —Fue enamorarme de esa ninja—indicó llevando su mirada a la azabache. —De tu madre—soltó mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos de aquella azabache se abrieron llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Sabía que todos los Akatsuki le tenían gran aprecio a su madre, pero jamás había escuchado nada sobre alguno de ellos teniendo sentimientos hacia un segundo. Ahora entendia mucho por que desde que llego, siempre que se nombraba a su madre con el apellido de su padre, el pelirrojo se molestaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

Aquel hombre caminaba lentamente por los escombros de la aldea. Movía un pie y luego el otro de manera silenciosa. Sus ónix se colocaron sobre el monte Kage, donde los rostros destruidos de cada uno de los kages se desmoronaban.

Detrás de él, seis personas miraban con incredulidad. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por espesas capas negras. Sus rostros siendo tapados con capuchas, caminaron con sumo cuidado por el lugar, llegando a las afueras de lo que fue aquella aldea.

Ante un par de sellos hechos por una de las personas, la entrada de aquel lugar cedió, abriendo poco a poco. Al entrar el corazón de uno de ellos se disparo, sintiendo su cuerpo colapsar.

—No hay nadie—escucho.

—Deberían estar aquí—murmuró.

—Hime…—nombro un tercero.

—Yo misma los deje aquí, eran bastantes sobrevivientes y con ellos estaban mis tías…. y mi mamá—sintió su voz quebrarse.

Ante aquellas palabras, Akasuna No Sasori avanzaba dentro de aquel refugio, el lugar estaba iluminado con antorchas a punto de consumirse, las paredes ya hacían tapizadas con el emblema Uchiha. Observo algunos sacos llenos de recipientes vacíos de comida, soltó un suspiro.

—Se movieron—hablo el pelirrojo. —Ellos están bien—indicó.

—Debemos apresurarnos a buscar a Sasuke y los demás—hablo Itachi. —Cuando estemos con ellos, buscaremos a Sakura y los sobrevivientes—inquirió, mirando un poco más tranquila a su sobrina.

—Bien—asintió ella.

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor y completamente descansado. Miro a su alrededor, observando a Boruto dormido frente a él. A su costado yacía Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi. Removiéndose, así como él, ellos también se encontraban mejor.

Con sumo cuidado saco de su bolsa una pequeña hoja, sintiendo su corazón quebrantarse. Su familia, por lo que Boruto le había dicho. Nuevamente había perdido su familia. Sintió el escozor en sus ónix, tragando gruesamente, se permitió dejar caer por su rostro aquellas lagrimas.

—Teme…—escucho una voz lastimera.

—Dobe—dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Uzumaki Naruto paseo su mirada por el lugar, para luego así bajar su mirada a su cuerpo, observando su torso vendado. Los zafiros se incrustaron en las vendas ensangrentadas del Uchiha, tensándose al instante.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento.—¿Dónde estamos?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Nos tiene—murmuro el Uchiha. —Ese hijo de puta, logro vencernos—inquirió aun sin mirar al rubio.

—¿Al menos pudimos salvar Kono…?—fue interrumpido.

—Konoha fue destruida—informó el azabache.

—¿Que?—se quedo sin habla.

El Nara quien daba indicios de despertar, abrió los ojos con lentitud, su vista estaba borrosa y adormilada pero luego de un momento la nitidez volvió. Su vista se enfocó en los hombres junto a él. Naruto le miro, aquello que vio Shikamaru en su mirada, logro que se tensara.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto, Sasuke?—escucharon la voz de Sai.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó Kakashi.

Uchiha negó, antes de alejar las lagrimas de su rostro. Volteó, mirando a sus compañeros. Ante el movimiento. Boruto comenzó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos completamente sorprendido al ver a las personas frente a él, completamente consientes.

—Es un alivió—murmuró Boruto antes de sollozar.

Tras unos minutos, Naruto pudo tranquilizar a Boruto, el Hatake le pidió que le explicasen las cosas. La cara de cada uno de ellos era de completo horror y tristeza. Naruto llevó su mirada al Uchiha, ahora entendía por que cuando despertó diviso al azabache con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió—murmuró Boruto.

—Pero dices, que no han encontrado algún cuerpo—repitió Shikamaru.

—Es extraño—hablo Sai.

—Hay algo que no les he dicho—comentó el rubio menor, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. —Este hombre tiene un objetivo—soltó.

—El Sharingan y el Kyubi quedan descartados—anunció Kakashi. —Por que destruir la aldea, y pedir reconocimientos de cuerpos si, tiene a Sasuke y Naruto—inquirió con tranquilidad.

—Su objetivo es…—Boruto trago gruesamente, llevando su mirada al Uchiha. —Sakura-sama—soltó.

Se tensó, sintiendo su cuerpo flaquear ante lo dicho por el hijo de Naruto. Sakura, él buscaba a su mujer. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo eso? Sus ónix se encriptaron en los zafiros del Uzumaki.

—Explícate—exigió esta vez Shikamaru.

—Lo que ese hombre me revelo es algo sorprendente—murmuro el Uzumaki. —Quiere desaparecer a los Uchiha de la faz de la tierra, tiene a Sasuke-sama, por eso mismo está buscando a Sarada y Sakura-sama—inquirió logrando que Sasuke gruñera. —Al parecer hace años, en una misión él se enamoro de su captora—comento, logrando que todos los miraran con interrogación. —Aquella misión fue liderada por una kunoichi de Konoha—informó mirando a su padre. —Esa Kunoichi fue Sakura-sama—soltó, mirando esta vez al Uchiha.

Los ojos de todos los ninjas fueron a parar al Uchiha el cual temblaba de cuerpo completo. Boruto bajo la mirada al instante. Había dicho aquello que el hombre que les tenía ahí le había contado. Pero aún faltaba más…

—No he terminado—murmuro el Uzumaki. —Él quiere deshacerse de Sarada y Uchiha-sensei, frente a los ojos de Sakura-sama—soltó. —Y hacerla su mujer—termino.

Se tensó al sentir el suelo de aquel lugar temblar con fuerza. Los ninjas miraron con sorpresa al Uchiha. Naruto se acerco a él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El aura y presión que el Uchiha emanaba había sido el suficiente para hacer temblar el lugar.

—Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarles un pelo a mi hija y esposa—gruño el azabache.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.

Abrió los ojos llenos de cansancio, su estado actual comenzaba a cansarle. Miro de soslayo la puerta de aquella habitación, justo antes de hacer un par de jutsus y plantar su palma contra la cama.

—Sakura-sama—katsuyu a una escala pequeña, le miraba.

—¿Tienes alguna pista?—planteó la mujer.

—No, aún no—negó la invocación.—La he buscado por todas partes, al parecer tampoco me invocará…—soltó Katsuyu. —Es demasiado inteligente—sonrió.

—Lo sé—murmuró la ojijade. —Sigue buscándola, por favor—pidió.

—Si—afirmó la invocación—Con su permiso—soltó antes de desaparecer. Sakura soltó un suspiró antes, de fruncir el ceño y dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Entra—pidió Sakura.

Lo sabía perfectamente, la puerta se abrió con suma paciencia. Alzó una ceja interrogante al ver aquel ninja entrar. Frente a ella Shikadai Nara hacía presencia, observándola con cautela y un poco de vergüenza.

—Siento haber escuchado tras la puerta—murmuro el Nara.

—Shikadai—llamó la pelirrosa. —Sarada te ha dejado un peso demasiado grande sobre tus hombros—hablo la mujer. —No es necesario que me cuides, aquí estaremos bien, te lo aseguro—indicó.

—Confió en su decisión—afirmó el Nara. —Pero ahora mismo usted no debe arriesgarse, ya no se trata solo de usted, Sakura-san—soltó.

—Yo…—murmuró la ojijade.

—Se lo prometí a Sarada—sonrió aburridamente el Nara. —Así que lo que dice, no tiene sentido—bufó. —Jamás traicionaré a un amigo—indicó. —Me acerque por que sentí un chakra más en la habitación, me alarme—siguió el pelinegro. —Pero al parecer usted solo ha estado preocupada por su hija—inquirió. —Sarada es un gran shinobi, un contendiente al puesto de Hokage, ciertamente—sonrió un poco más. —Ella estará bien—suspiró antes de dar la vuelta. —Con su permiso, Uchiha-san—se despidió antes de salir de la habitación.

La ojijade miró sorprendida unos segundos el lugar por donde el primogénito de Shikamaru y Temari había salido. Sonrió tenuemente, aquel chico era una copia exacta de su padre, aparentando que todo le es aburrido, pero en el fondo alguien que se preocupa por sus camaradas, por sus amigos…. Por su familia.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando entrar por ella a Temari, la cual miró con una ceja en alto a su amiga. Se acerco hasta posarse en una silla cercana a la cama de la Uchiha. Sakura sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Cansada—murmuró la pelirrosa. —¿Sabes algo sobre la arena?—preguntó.

—La nieta de aquella mujer gato, me ha dicho que al parecer Konoha ha sido la única aldea atacada—informó.

—Ya veo—suspiró con alivio.

—No sabía nada acerca de este lugar—hablo Temari, mirando por la ventana, del otro lado de la cama. —Los Uchiha guardan aún personas fieles a ellos—indicó.

—Nekobaa es una buena persona—indicó la ojijade.—Las conocí cuando éramos gennin—informó con una sonrisa. —Fue la primera vez que Sasuke-kun confió un secreto tan grande en nosotros—soltó.

—A pesar de no estar a tu lado, él aún te sigue protegiendo—comentó Temari. La pelirrosa asintió levemente, para luego así desviar su mirada a la ventana.—Sakura—llamó. —Ellos regresaran—ánimo.—Así que no pierdas la calma—sonrió.

La ojijade soltó un suspiró antes de regresar su mirada a la mujer junto a ella. Cerrando sus ojos con sumo cuidado, visualizando una rápida imagen de su hija y esposo. Trago gruesamente.

—Sasuke no es un ninja que se deje derrotar tan fácilmente—siguió Temari al verla dudosa. —Recuerda quien fue en el pasado y sobre todo quien es en el presente… La sombra que protege Konoha, el es como nuestro segundo Hokage—susurró.

—Tema…—fue interrumpida.

—Y tu hija fue líder de los cazadores anbu a los trece años….—sonrió orgullosamente. —Así como…—fue interrumpida.

—Itachi—soltó la ojijade. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. —Como pude olvidarlos—susurró, tratando de levantarse.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—cuestionó la Sabaku No.

—Temari, quizás haya forma de combatir contra ellos—murmuro la ojijade. —Yo….—fue interrumpida.

La puerta de aquella habitación llamo la atención de ambas mujeres, al abrirse. Por ella entro Nekobaa con una bandeja llena de comida, Temari miro de soslayo a la pelirrosa, antes de despedirse y salir de aquella habitación.

—No debería estar de pie, Uchiha-sama—llamó la atención la mujer.

—Lo siento—dijo antes de sentarse sobre la cama. —Nekobaa—llamó la ojijade. —Tengo algo que contarle, realmente confesarle—indicó con la cabeza gacha.

—Eso puede esperar, primero debe alimentarse—indicó la mujer gato.

—Realmente es algo importante—dijo con decisión la ojijade.

—Para no ser una Uchiha de sangre, sabe como comportarse como uno—sonrió la mujer.—La razón por el cual el clan Uchiha era conocido y temido por todos, era el sharingan el cual era usado por usuarios que ejercían por razones mezquinas… falta de sentimientos nobles y generosidad—indicó. —A pesar de que Mikoto-san…—los ojos de la pelirrosa se posaron en la mujer. —La madre de Sasuke-chan, ella trataba cambiar el carácter de los miembros, no pudo—soltó.

—Mi… Mikoto-san—repitió la pelirrosa. —Nekobaa—llamó en voz baja. —He hecho algo malo—indicó. —Algo por lo cual luche hace años en la guerra—soltó.—Ita…—fue interrumpida.

—Itachi-san esta vivo—soltó la mujer. —¿Eso es lo que quería decirme?—cuestiono mirándola.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—murmuró la pelirrosa.

—Ese mocoso vino hace un par de años por ropa y comida—indicó la mujer. —No ha sido la ultima vez, ha venido aquí cada tres meses con un grupo de jóvenes—informó. —No es un crimen darle una segunda oportunidad a ese grupo de tontos—río descaradamente la mujer. —En este tiempo ellos solo quieren vivir como personas normales—termino.

—Ya veo—sonrió la ojijade. —Hace años que no los veo y me alegra escuchar que se encuentran bien—indicó.

Los ojos rasgados de aquella mujer, detallo el rostro pacifico de la pelirrosa, aquella sonrisa tenue, llena de sentimientos, alivio y tranquilidad. Sintió una paz recorrerle el cuerpo.

—La llegada de una nueva matriarca, un clan que resurge poco a poco es sorprendente—comentó Nekobaa. —La fortaleza y superación que demostró tras todo lo acontecido en su infancia, en su adolescencia—susurró tomando las manos de la pelirrosa, envolviéndolas entre las suyas. —Es una mujer comprensiva y sentimental, trata de entender a los demás y darles apoyo moral—indicó.

—No es verdad—dijo bajo.

—La prueba son aquellas personas que estaban junto a usted en el refugió—indicó. —Ellos también estaban preocupados por su salud—soltó. —Así que es mejor que se ponga bien, Sasuke-chan se alegrara al saber que su mujer y su segundo hijo están en perfectas condiciones—termino.

—Entiendo—sonrió la pelirrosa. —Deberíamos contactar con Itachi, quizás él pueda encontrar a Sarada—dijo con felicidad.

—Si no es que ya está junto a él—sonrió tenuemente la mujer.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10.

Observó a su sobrina, parada frente aquel refugió, soltó un suspiró. Sarada estaba pasando un momento demasiado difícil. Observó a Pain el cual miraba hacia los escombros de la aldea.

—Y pensar que hace años, yo ocasione la misma atrocidad—murmuró el pelinaranja.

—Pasado—indicó Konan quien coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Sasori se coloco de pie, así como Deidara. Mirando hacia el frondoso inicio de bosque a unos metros frente a ellos. Colocándose en modo de ataque, los demás le siguieron, Sarada se colocó de pie alerta. Cinco hombres aterrizaron de pie, frente a ellos.

—Es una casualidad—escupió aquel hombre.

Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras, observando a aquel hombre, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al notar la falta de atención en todos a excepción de su sobrina. Aquel hombre buscaba a Sarada.

Observando a aquella joven azabache, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Itachi activo su sharingan, colocándose frente a su sobrina, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer aquel sujeto.

—Sabía que no debía dejar el trabajo serio a esos inútiles—soltó con desprecio, lamiendo sus labios.

—¿Qui… Quien es?—murmuro Sarada.

—Mi nombre es Gendou, Uchiha hime—soltó con repulsión.

—¿¡Que es lo que buscas!?—inquirió Deidara.

El hombre sonrió burlón, sin siquiera mirar un momento a quien le hablaba, su vista se encontraba en aquel Uchiha, quien cubría a su verdadera presa. Soltó un suspiró lleno de alivió.

—Te busque desde el momento en que llegaste a este mundo y abriste los ojos—escupió el hombre. —Escuche que la kunoichi más fuerte de la era, se casó—dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Y que la hija de uno de los hombres de la profecía estaba escondida— soltó con desprecio.

—Sarada—murmuró Konan.

—Papá—murmuro la azabache.

—Según la información de algunos infiltrados, la mocosa no se encontraba en Konoha—siguió hablando. —Ellos investigaron a todos los niños nacidos en aquel entonces y los que estaban por nacer…—soltó. —Asi como a las madres, pero no la encontramos a ella—frunció el ceño.

—Mamá—susurró apretando los puños.

—Ella y él te escondieron de nosotros—soltó.—Fue así como te perdimos el rastro y al parecer tu estúpida aldea te oculto del mundo—sus ojos se posaron en la azabache. La cual salió de la barrera que su tío había hecho con su cuerpo.—Pero, hubo un fallo en su plan, en la aldea oculta entre las hoja, Konoha albergaba a una mujer de cabello rosa, Sakura Haruno—sonrió ladino.

—Sakura Uchiha…—rechino los dientes la azabache.

—Ella trajo a este mundo a alguien más con la sangre maldita—escupió. —Uchiha Sarada, hija de aquel demonio—se burló. —Tu…—escupió con desagrado. —Jamás debiste venir a este mundo—desapareció.

Sarada abrió los ojos a más no poder, más su tío increíblemente activo el Susano rodeándola a ella y a los demás, a unos metros frente a ellos reapareció aquel hombre, sonriendo ladino.

—Quédate detrás de mi, Sarada—hablo Itachi.

—Cumpliré lo que debí hacer hace unos años—alzó la mirada, mirando sobre el hombro de Uchiha Itachi. —Deshacerme de los vínculos que retienen a la mujer que amo—soltó.

Sarada abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, Uchiha Itachi así como los demás Akatsuki fruncieron el ceño, no basto más que eso para que se colocaran frente a Sarada e Itachi.

En menos de un parpadeó, los Akatsuki salieron de la barrera del Susano, comenzando una ardua batalla contra los cinco ninjas. Grande fue la sorpresa para todos, ver como Uchiha Itachi salía volando unos metros hasta chocar contra el suelo. Aquel hombre lo había golpeado a pesar de tener el Susano activo.

—Escuchen—hablo aquel hombre. —Llevemos a la Uchiha con nosotros, al resto no los necesito, así que encárguense—soltó.

Los cinco ninjas asintieron antes comenzar a atacar a los Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi activo su sharingan, logrando que aquel hombre sonriera burlón, antes de bajar un poco la mirada. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

Uchiha Itachi apareció detrás de aquel hombre, colocando un kunai sobre el cuello del enemigo, Sarada abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, no había visto algún movimiento por parte de su tío.

Geudo desapareció, logrando sorprender a Itachi antes de sentir como era golpeado por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El hombre sonrió burlón, colocándose de cuclillas, frente al Uchiha.

—El truco para luchar contra ustedes…empleadores del Sharingan—sonrió burlón. —Es no mirarlos a los ojos—soltó sosteniendo al Uchiha del cuello. —Te mostraré la peor de tus pesadillas Uchiha—le miró. —No es un dojutsu, pero es un genjutsu demasiado fuerte, algo casi comparado al sharingan—termino.

Ante los ojos de Itachi un resplandor blanco le ilumino, haciéndolo marear._ Observó aquel lugar con detenimiento, sus nervios se dispararon al saber exactamente donde se encontraba._

—_No voy a pelear a muerte contra mi propio hijo—escuchó._

_Sus ojos estrecharon a aquellas dos personas hincadas a unos metros de donde se encontraba, el aire se le corto al verse a si mismo hace unos años empuñando aquella espada, detrás de… Detrás de sus padres._

—_Entiendo. De modo que ahora estas con ellos—siguió aquel hombre._

—_Padre, madre, yo…—escuchó la voz de su yo joven._

—_Lo sabemos, Itachi—suspiró la mujer._

—_Itachi haznos una ultima promesa—pidió su padre. —Que cuidaras de Sasuke—soltó._

_Observó a su yo pasado, dar un par de pasos, saliendo de aquella oscuridad, mostrando lagrimas sobre sus ojos. Trago gruesamente, dando un paso al frente, alzando la mano frente a él, queriendo evitar aquello._

—_De acuerdo—escucho al del pasado. Alzó la hoja de la espada, temblando._

—_No temas, este es el camino que elegiste, ¿verdad?—cuestionó su padre. —Y nuestro dolor al contrario del tuyo desaparecerá en un instante—soltó. —Aunque nuestros modos de pensar sean distintos, me siento orgulloso—termino._

—_Eres un chico tan bueno—murmuro la mujer._

_Y ante los ojos del Itachi del presente, blandió la espada contra la espalda de sus padres. Viéndolos caer con brusquedad contra el suelo. La garganta se le seco, sintiendo aquel nudo, aquella carga, aquellas muertes._

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas contra los escombros de aquel lugar, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, tomando su cabello entre sus manos y jalarlo, soltando un sollozo desgarrador.

Sarada sintió su piel erizarse, justo cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló llevándose el grito ensordecedor de aquel Uchiha. Las batallas a su alrededor pararon, fijando su vista en Uchiha Itachi.

Un golpe sonoro, logro mandar lejos a Geudo, alejándolo de Uchiha Itachi. Sarada había golpeado a aquel hombre, para que se alejara de su tío. No sabía que había sucedido. Aquel hombre solo había sujetado a tío. Y en menos de un minuto su tío se encontraba gritando desgarradoramente.

—¿Estas bien, tío?—susurró Sarada inclinándose para quedar a la altura del Uchiha.

El Uchiha llevó su vista a la azabache, una mirada vacía, muerta. Sarada sintió el pecho contraerse, antes de ver como su tío caía a bruces contra el suelo. Pain y los demás lograron escapar de los ninjas, antes de desaparecer junto con Sarada y un inconsciente Itachi.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Hacía ya una hora que habían llegado a la guarida, una hora en la que su tío no despertaba, trato a los demás, no tenían más que heridas superficiales. Pero por más que miraba a su tío, no entendía la razón del por que seguía dormido.

—Algo le hizo—escuchó la voz de Pain.

—Nunca había visto así a Itachi—murmuro Deidara.

—Yo podría…—murmuró la azabache. —Diablos…—desvió la mirada. Mordió su pulgar antes de colocar su palma contra el suelo. —Estoy segura que mamá, ya debió haber hablado con Katsuyu-san—inquirió en un suspiro. —Kuchiyose no Jutsu—exclamó.

Una pequeña nube de humo apareció despejándose poco a poco, logrando que los demás mirasen sorprendidos. Frente a ellos una invocación de no más de treinta centímetros pareció.

—Sarada-chan—se sorprendió la invocación.

—Katsuyu-san—saludo la azabache. —Necesito de su ayuda, mi tío no despierta, parece dormido—informó. —No soy muy buena en ninjutsu medico—aclaró.

—Entiendo—murmuró la invocación.

Observaron como Sarada llevo el pequeño cuerpo de la invocación hasta colocarla sobre la frente del Uchiha. Katsuyu comenzó a irradiar una pequeña luz verde, Sarada observó con mucha atención, tras unos segundos la luz desapareció. Sarada le alejo y miró nuevamente hacia su tío.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, al ver mover su mano. Tragó gruesamente al verlo abrir los ojos, Uchiha Itachi observó todo a su alrededor con pesadez. Sintió unos brazos rodearle y la cara de aquella persona esconderse entre su cuello. Sonrió tenuemente, acariciando suavemente el cabello azabache de aquella persona.

—Me alegra que estés bien—escuchó.

—Lo estoy, así que no llores—pidió Itachi.

—Lo siento—murmuró Sarada. Alejándose de él.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes…—miró a todos. —Gracias al ataque que recibí de Geudo… Ahora sé donde se encuentra Sasuke y los demás—soltó. Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados.

Lejos de ahí, apartados del bosque que rodeaba los limites de Konoha, Boruto Uzumaki cayó rendido al suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Naruto miró semi inconsciente así como los demás, como Uchiha Sasuke era llevado a algún lugar.

—Mierda—gruñó el rubio menor.

—Él estará bien—murmuro entrecortadamente Kakashi.

Naruto asestó un golpe en el suelo, tras escuchar aquella reja cerrarse con fuerza. Y pasos alejándose cada vez más. Tras una hora yacía Uchiha Sasuke de pie, atrapado en aquel muro, una barrera de chakra yacía a su alrededor. Trago con dificultad, miro al suelo. Aquel charco de sangre pertenecía a él.

—Es una desgracia que tu engendro no haya podido ver tu muerte—escupió Daichi.

—Eres despreciable, vuelve a hablar asi de ella….—gruñó el Uchiha. —Y te mataré—soltó.

—Conocí aquella ninja medico hace años, lo único que quería era estar con ella—susurró el ninja. —Pero tu me la quitaste—gruñó. —Y ahora la muerte también lo hizo—bajo la voz. Más Sasuke le escuchó tensándose.

—Ella nunca te perteneció—exclamó Sasuke. —Ella siempre fue mía—le miró con seriedad.

—Cierto, es una pena que mueras ahora que tu hermano regreso a la vida—soltó Daichi sorprendiendo al Uchiha. —Me he enfrentado a él, estaba junto a tu engendro—informó. —Aunque posiblemente esta vez no despierte nunca más—rió.

—Ita… Itachi—murmuró el azabache.

Aquel muro se desvaneció dejándolo caer de rodillas contra el piso, Daichi se acerco hasta él, empuñando en su mano la chokuto de Uchiha Sasuke. El azabache soltó un suspiro, sintiendo su cuerpo sin fuerza.

—Pese a que fuera para proteger a la aldea y a mi familia—murmuró el Uchiha. —Yo ya no tengo más fuerza….—sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle. —Sarada… Sakura—susurró.

—Acabemos con esto—anunció.—Muere Uchiha Sasuke—se burló Daichi.

Soltó un suspiro antes de desviar su mirada, centrándola en la llama de lugar, aquella llama que iluminaba. Ante sus ojos el recuerdo de su hija y su esposa llegaron, sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento, Sakura—murmuró cerrando los ojos, esperando su muerte.

—¡Papá!—se escuchó por todo el lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

En la ciudad abandonada, yacían todos los refugiados comiendo. Los niños corrían traviesamente por todo el lugar. La mujer gato sonrió tenuemente, dirigiéndose a una de las casas principales. Tocó un par de veces, más no recibió nada a cambió, abrió con el ceño fruncido. Quizás la pelirrosa se había quedado dormida.

—Sakura-san—escuchó.

Más la bandeja cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Temari, alzó una ceja en alto dirigiéndose hacia aquella casa, siendo seguida por Hinata e Ino. Entraron hasta posarse detrás de aquella mujer.

—¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó la Nara.

—Ella…—murmuró la mujer.

—¿Ella..?—alzó una ceja en alto Ino sin entender.

—¿Habla de Sakura?—cuestionó la Uzumaki.

—No está—soltó.

La mirada de todas las mujeres se dirigió dentro de la habitación, cerciorándose de las palabras de la mujer. La sorpresa se marco en sus ojos, abriéndolos desmesuradamente. Temari frunció el ceño, regresando su mirada hacía la salida de la casa.

—¡Shikadai!—llamó la Nara con voz seria.

Más por la puerta entro la Akimichi, mirando a las mujeres. Un escalofrió recorrió a las dos rubias. Ino salió de aquel lugar, gritando el nombre de su hijo, llamando la atención de todos los refugiados cercanos. El silenció instalo en el lugar. Ino se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Mamá…—llamó la Uzumaki menor.

—Himawari—nombró Hinata. —¿Dónde están Shikadai e Inojin?—cuestionó nerviosa.

—Ellos hace una hora entraron a ver a Sakura-sama—soltó la peli azul.

—Mierda—gruñó Tenten acercándose.

—Esos niños se fueron con Sakura—bufó Temari.

—Debemos encontrarlos—salió la mujer gato. —Si algo le pasa a Uchiha-sama….—fue interrumpida.

—Los niños que se fueron con ella, son jounin especializados—hablo Temari con seriedad.—Ella estará bien, sin mencionar que esa mujer es una de los tres sannin—soltó.

—Y… Está embarazada—hablo Tamaki, acercándose a su abuela.

—¿Que?—la tensión aumento en el lugar.

En uno de los bosques alejados del país del fuego, yacía Shikadai Nara saltando de rama en rama, detrás de él Uchiha Sakura y al final Inojin Yamanaka. Ambos jounin escoltando aquella mujer.

—Mamá me matará—susurró Inojin.

—Que problemático—bufó Shikadai. —Sakura-san es nuestra prioridad, no podíamos dejarla ir sola—indicó. —Se lo prometimos a…—fue interrumpido.

—Sarada—sonrió Inojin.

—He descansado bien, mi chakra regreso a la normalidad y estar embarazada no quiere decir que no pueda pelear—hablo tranquilamente Sakura.

—Sakura-sama—llamó Inojin. La ojijade asintió para darle a entender que tenía su atención.—¿Cómo sabremos donde está Sarada?—cuestionó.

—Ella hace poco invocó a Katsuyu—informó Sakura. —Todo lo que dijo o hizo mientras katsuyu estaba invocada, lo sé—sentenció.

—¿Está sola?—preguntó por primera vez Shikadai.

—No—sonrió la pelirrosa. —Ella está en buenas manos—inquirió.

—¿Los encontró?—preguntó esperanzado el Yamanaka. Más la pelirrosa negó levemente.—Pero nosotros vamos hacía ellos—soltó.

En otro lugar lejano. La enorme puerta cayó en pedazos, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Al dispersarse, la silueta de una joven comenzó a visualizarse, y tras unos segundos a su lado seis personas aparecieron.

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a su fuerza—susurró Kisame.

—¿En cubierto? —cuestionó Deidara.

—¡Papá!—exclamó la azabache.

Itachi sonrió ladino asi como Pain, Sasori y Konan. Mientras Deidara y Kizame les daba un tic en la sien. El primero bufó ante la indiscreción de la chica, mientras el segundo soltó una carcajada.

—Sarada…—llamó en un suspiró Deidara. —Hime, ¿qué parte de debemos ser discretos no entendiste? —le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Deidara-san—se disculpó la azabache.

—Bien ahora que hemos anunciado nuestra llegada, estén alertas a cualquier ataque sorpresa—dijo Pain con tranquilidad.

Todos asintieron, comenzaron adentrarse al lugar. Itachi Uchiha miraba aquel lugar, se tranquilizó en busca de alguna pizca del chakra de su hermano. Lo encontró más su ceño se frunció al sentirlo tan nulo. Sarada le miró, ambos asintieron y sin más comenzaron a andar hacía aquel lugar.

—Deidara, Sasori—llamó Pain.—Vayan en busca de los demás—indicó. Al momento donde aparecieron cinco siluetas.

—Tenemos visitas—escucharon.

—Pensé que cuando desaparecieron en la pelea no los volveríamos a ver—indicó una mujer.

—Esto apenas comienza—sonrió Kizame, desenvainando su Samaheda.

—Sempai—llamó Deidara al verlo parar.

—Tendrás que ir solo—hablo Sasori. —Sólo no te pierdas, Deidara—se burló el pelirrojo.

—Siento el chakra de Naruto y cuatro personas más a un kilometro adelante—soltó Konan.

—Anda sé el héroe de Sarada—sonrió burlón kisame.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua el rubio, desviando la mirada avergonzado. —No mueran otra vez—soltó Deidara antes de salir de ahí. Los cuatro comenzaron a atacar a los enemigos, el único ninja enemigo que quedaba frunció el ceño antes de seguir en dirección hacia Deidara.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu—soltó Pain, apareciendo un cuerpo.

El enemigo fue detenido por la invocación de Pain. El choque entre kunais se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Akatsuki se veían cansados, más los enemigos de alguna forma trataban de no caer rendidos. Con rasguños y heridas por todos sus cuerpos.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, al sentir la luz del sol colarse por una ventana. Gruño, el cuerpo le dolía horrible, llevó su vista a unos metros, sintiendo un chakra conocido. La vio luchando mano a mano junto a su hermano. Uchiha Itachi.

—Es bueno saber que el engendro del Uchiha, sigue viva—se burló Daichi al alejarse de Sarada.

—Finalmente podré deshacerme de los dos—sonrió burlón. —Y por que no, agregar uno más—soltó mirando de soslayo a Itachi.

Sasuke Uchiha cerro los ojos con sumo cuidado, su esposa hace más de un año, le había explicado como sanarse así mismo, necesitaba concentrarse. Solía considerarse a si mismo un ninja inteligente, quizás mucho más que el promedió en general.

Sarada retrocedió un par de metros, su tío ahora peleaba contra aquel hombre, su mirada viajo hacía su padre, sonrió ladina al verlo sanarse por si solo. Aún recordaba aquel día en que su madre le había enseñado jutsu medico y su padre había fracasado. Más ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Su madre estaría orgullosa.

—Listo—soltó Sarada al verlo abrir los ojos. —¿Quieres unirte?—pregunto.

Lanzando un kunai que corto aquella cuerda antichakra. Sasuke Uchiha no tardo más de dos segundos en estabilizarse sobre el suelo, alzando la mirada poco a poco mostrando su Mangekyou Sharingan. Instantáneamente la Uchiha menor hizo un par de sellos antes de colocar su mano en el suelo.

Katsuyu se hizo presente, apareciendo sobre el hombro del padre de Sarada. Grande fue su sorpresa, más la invocación se percató del poco chakra que fluía en el cuerpo del Uchiha. Comenzando a sanarlo y traspasar un poco de chakra.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache. —Esto apenas comienza—soltó.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Se adentró a aquel bosque, siendo seguida por aquellos jóvenes ninjas. Inspecciono el lugar con rapidez. Shikadai detrás de ella, de igual manera paso su mirada por todo el lugar, soltando un suspiro al no sentir chakra alguno, cerca.

—Sakura-san, pienso que debimos decirle a nuestras madr….—Inojin fue interrumpido.

—La hubiera detenido—contesto el Nara soltando un bufido. La Uchiha asintió en silenció.

Dio un paso al frente, siguiendo con su camino. En menos de un segundo sus jades se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, deteniéndola. Un mareo se hizo presente, haciéndola tambalear, tanto el Nara como el Yamanaka, corrieron hacia ella. Sujetándola de los brazos.

—¿Uchiha-san?—llamó el rubio.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto está vez Shikadai.

Para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, la mujer bajo la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco. Se asustaron, no sabían realmente que hacer. ¿Y si volvían al campamento de aquella ciudad? La vieron alzar el rostro, los jades de la mujer comenzaron a cristalizarse. Más una sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en sus labios.

—Los encontraron—fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa.

Aquel calabozo se encontraba irreconocible. Uzumaki Naruto miraba con cansancio aquel hombre al que habían dejado a sus cuidados. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro antes de salir completamente de aquel lugar. Detrás de él Sai y Chouji ayudaban a Kakashi.

—Ahora a buscar al Teme—soltó Naruto, dejando caer sus esposas. Arrojando las llaves a Shikamaru.

El suelo y las paredes temblaban ante aquello. Itachi y Sarada sonreían orgullosos. Ante la mirada de Daichi, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba completamente libre, observándolo como cazador, apretando deliberadamente los puños, mientras el sharingan rotaba con furia en sus ojos.

—¿De donde salió un chakra tan denso?—frunció el ceño Daichi.

—Ese es el chakra de mi hermano—susurró Itachi.

—Sin alguna restricción—afirmo Sarada.

—Esto es peligroso—murmuro Daichi. Hizo un par de sellos, fijando su mirada en el azabache. —¡Muere Uchiha! —rugió antes de lanzar aquel jutsu.

Más una explosión invadió el lugar, ante eso Sasuke retrocedió asi como Daichi. La ventisca creada ante la colisión soltó una fuerte ventisca llevándose al instante aquella nube de humo. Itachi se coloco frente a Sarada tapándola de aquello.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—escucharon.

Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos ante la ventisca, tras unos segundos más los abrió, buscando a los nuevos invasores por aquel lugar. Más lo que encontró fue un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, sintiendo un par de brazos apresarlo con fuerza, su camisa completamente sucia siendo empapada. ¿Lagrimas?

Inhalo un poco, sintiendo su piel erizarse, bajo la mirada poco a poco. Sintiendo miedo que todo aquella solo fuera un simple juego de su mente de su anhelo. Lo primero con lo que se topo fue aquella melena rosada, le abrazó al instante, bajando su rostro hasta pegarlo contra las hebras rosadas. Aquellas que desprendían aquel olor a cereza.

—Estás bien…—escuchó entre sollozos. —Estás vivo—murmuró.

—Sakura…—murmuró, aferrándose a ella.

La sorpresa de la menor de los Uchiha fue enorme, lo ultimo que vio fue un par de kunais golpeando el brazo de Daichi, explotando al instante. Y cuando la ventisca se llevó todo rastro de humo, a su madre abrazando a su padre.

—¿Cómo… Ella como…?—fue interrumpida.

—Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, Sarada—escuchó.

La Uchiha volteó rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder. Inojin y Shikadai sonreían tranquilamente. La azabache se acerco a ellos abrazándolos a ambos, se alejo de ellos, alejando aquella lagrima que amenazaba con bajar por su mejillas.

—¿Por qué vinieron? —cuestionó la azabache.

—Digamos que Sakura-san sabía todo lo que hacías—respondió Inojin. —Ella quería saber que estabas bien—soltó.

—Y nuestro trabajo era cuidar de ella—se alzó de hombros el Nara. —Tu no los pediste—le miró.

—Además que Sakura-san espera un nuevo U….—fue interrumpido.

—No nos corresponde decirle eso, Inojin—regaño Shikadai.

El ruido de lo que parecía aplausos invadió aquel lugar, poniendo en alerta a los ninjas, Sakura se sobresalto alejándose un poco el azabache, más el Uchiha la abrazó con más fervor, ella sintió el temor del hombre.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?—murmuró la ojijade.

—Solo quédate junto a mi—dijo el Uchiha buscando al enemigo. La soltó un poco, guiando su mano hacía la katana que Itachi le lanzó al aire.

—¿A quien buscas Uchiha?—escuchó a su lado.

Y al instante, Sasuke fue lanzado a unos metros. Sakura frunció el ceño, llevando su mirada a aquel hombre, quien se coloco frente a ella, a unos metros. Miro con curiosidad a aquel hombre, una pizca de sorpresa la invadió.

—Tu…—murmuró la ojijade.

—Parece que me has recordado, Hime-sama—sonrió torcidamente Daichi.

—Hace años fuiste capturado, como es que….—fue interrumpida.

—¿Qué estoy libre?—ironizó el hombre. —La prisión no tenía muy buena seguridad—se burló.

—¡Itachi!—escucharon la voz de Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen—gruñó Daichi. El mayor de los Uchiha se detuvo. —Te estuve buscando por años—comenzó a hablar, mirando a la pelirrosa.

—Tu tenías a mi esposo…—frunció el ceño la Uchiha.

—Parece que ambos buscábamos algo que otros tenían, Hime-sama—sonrió sádico.—Pero al fin lo encontré—murmuró. Acercandose a ella.

—Apártate—pronunció la pelirrosa mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más, Hime-sama—murmuró Daichi. Sakura frunció el ceño, parpadeando desconcertada.

—¿De que estás hablando?—murmuró la ojijade.

—Hace unos años, me dijiste que había alguien más…—gruñó. El sentido de Sakura se recuperó. Lo recordaba. —Si pudieras darme una oportunidad…—fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento—murmuró la ojijade. —Yo no puedo, amo a mi familia—soltó.

—Entiéndelo—escuchó.

Así como Daichi había hecho con Sasuke. El Uchiha apareció frente a él, golpeándolo con el brazo del Susano, mandándolo a volar un par de metros. El azabache se acerco a la pelirrosa, acercándola a él, en son de protección.

—Ella ya tiene personas a las cuales ama—gruñó el azabache.

—¡No puedes obligarla a quererte!—grito la azabache menor.

—Si ustedes malditos Uchiha…. Si ustedes desaparecen—rechino los dientes. —Si ustedes desaparecen ella se olvidaría de todos sus lazos—inquirió. —Será mia de cualquier forma—soltó.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Ante los ojos de Uchiha Sarada, la batalla tomaba escena. Su padre había comenzado a atacar a Daichi así como su tío. Seguía los movimientos rápidos de izquierda a derecha, tragando grueso.

—¡Sarada!—escuchó. Al instante el calor de un abrazo la lleno. Sus ónix comenzaron a cristalizarse. —Es un alivio que te encuentres bien—murmuró.

—Mamá—susurró la Uchiha.

A un metro de ellas, observaron al mayor de los Uchiha pasar de golpe, hasta escuchar el gran estruendo tras golpear contra la pared del lugar. Sus miradas se fijaron en la batalla, observando como Sasuke esquivaba un golpe.

—Estás equivocado si piensas que solo me dejaré golpear—gruñó Daichi.

—Lo mismo, si crees que podrás arrebatarme a mi familia—gruño Sasuke mirándolo con el Sharingan. Desapareció ante los ojos de Sarada, un gran estruendo fuera dejo perplejo a los presentes,

Itachi frunció el ceño justo en el momento de parecer esquivar algo, ladeando la cabeza. Detrás una enorme nube de humo se alzó y junto a ella, el crujir del muro. Segundos más tarde el polvo que se había levantado se dispersara, Daichi aun seguía ahí. Podía sentir su presencia con facilidad.

El polvo por fin se disperso por completo. Sarada y Sakura miraron sorprendidas la escena, aquel hombre se colocaba de pie con dificultad. Llevando su mirada a la matriarca Uchiha, Sarada frunció el ceño colocando se frente a su madre.

—No tengo tiempo para estar perdiendolo—gruño Daichi con el ceño fruncido.—…..…Sakura—llamó, logrando que la nombrada se tensara. —Solo entréguenla—inquirió.

No le dio tiempo suficiente para hacer contacto con los jades de ella, Saltó hacia atrás, siendo obligado por un par de agujas, esquivándolas con facilidad.

—¿Crees que te entregare fácilmente a mi madre?—comentó arrogante Sarada.

—Solo eres una simple mocosa, Uchiha—soltó con acidez..

—Hmp—emitió Sarada sonriendo ladino.—No soy una simple mocosa…—le miró con burla.—Soy el hijo de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha—termino orgullosamente.

—¡Ella no es una Uchiha!—gruñó Daichi. Sasuke, Sarada, Itachi fruncieron el ceño.

Y antes de siquiera poder decir alguna otra cosa. Sasuke se lanzo contra él, tomándolo del rostro y llevándolo contra el suelo con tal dureza que lo destrozó con suma facilidad. Los jades de Sakura llenos de sorpresa.

Más el hombre impregno chakra en su mano, dejando fluir una cantidad extraordinaria, tanto Sarada como Itachi también alcanzaron a verlo, Daichi alzó su brazo con fuerza, llevando su ataque contra el Uchiha, dejando un corte profundo en su único brazo.

Yuike abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que el rubio impacto con la mano derecha llena flujo un poco incrementado de chakra en el estomago del Uchiha.

—¡Aléjate de él!—escucharon ambos. Y en menos de un segundo, Daichi ya hacia contra el muro de aquel lugar. Completamente destrozado

El alarido grito en coro de Deidara quien entro al lugar, junto a los demás, lograron sacar del shock a la pelirrosa. Itachi soltó un suspiró mientras negaba. Mirando de soslayo a Akatsuki entrar. Y junto a ellos Naruto y los demás.

—Esa niña es…—Sakura fue interrumpida.

—Insensata—sonrió orgulloso Itachi.

—Increíble—murmuro la Deidara. Llegando junto a Itachi.

Sintieron el suelo del lugar, temblar, tras unos segundos los pedazos de piedra y rocas que se abultaban en el lugar donde Daichi había caído, salieron disparados. Lo vieron impulsarse de un saltó cayendo a solo unos metros delante de ellos. Daichi levanto la cabeza. Sasuke se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, empezando a respirar con cansancio, la velocidad y fuerza que estaba utilizando le comenzaba a dejar agotado, hacía apenas unos minutos y pudo resguardar poco chakra.

El Uchiha cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose mareado. Un sonido seco zumbo en sus oídos, gruño dos veces, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo. Inconscientemente tanto Sakura y Sarada levantaron la mirada, fijándola en él. Sasuke sintió el tiempo detenerse, dejó de sentir el viento y lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Daichi y la propia completamente pausada.

Lo observó por segundos, el tipo le dirigió la mirada, una mirada oscura, reflejando resentimiento, odio y envidia. Frunció el ceño en el momento en que se estremeció. Daichi había comenzado a reír de forma espeluznante.

—¿Qué me hiciste?—murmuro Sasuke, tratando de llevar el mayor oxigeno posible a sus pulmones..

Había estado luchando contra un Uchiha con el mismo nivel sucesorio que el de su padre. De inmediato bajaron la mirada, evitando el contacto visual. Percatándose que sus cuerpos temblaban.

—Debo admitir, que tu hija y tu lo han estado haciendo bien—hablo Daichi. —Pero ya me cansé, no tengo tiempo de jugar más—gruño amenazadoramente.

—Maldición—susurró el azabache mientras miraba con atención al suelo.

—Esto se acaba ahora—escuchó. Inevitablemente Sasuke alzó la mirada.

Ante sus ojos una persona apareció delante de él, caminando hacia su dirección, parando de frente, sin antes impactar un puñetazo en las costillas del azabache. El impacto en sus costados derechos los hizo lanzar un grito lleno de desesperación. No era necesario ser medico para saber que aquel crujido había sido sus costillas crujiendo. Y sin dejarlo un segundo en paz. Un nuevo golpe aterrizo sobre su hombro, dislocándolo. Gimió de dolor al levantar el rostro.

Daichi sonrió burlón, Sakura se estremeció al ver a su marido arrodillado frente aquel hombre, con los brazos tendidos a sus costados, escuchando cada grito lleno de agonía salir de sus labios. Sarada observó como su padre tosió seguidamente, escupiendo sangre.

—Papá—se escuchó la voz de Sarada. —¡Papá!—volvió a exclamar.

Se apresuró y en menos de un parpadeó soltó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Daichi, siendo detenida por el mismo. La sujeto del brazo, apretándola con fuerza, la Uchiha gruño con dolor, alzando el otro puño, queriendo golpearlo. Nuevamente quedo atrapada por el enemigo, azotándola contra el suelo, sin siquiera soltarla.

El alarido de la Uchiha hizo tensar a los demás. Boruto y Deidara se apresuraron. Llegando hasta Daichi con intenciones de querer golpearlo. Más él hombre desapareció junto a la azabache. Sasuke quien seguía de rodillas cayó contra el suelo de golpe

—¡Sasuke!—grito Sakura. Se apresuró a su marido.

Este aún se encontraba tosiendo un poco, se apoyó con los brazos con dificultad. Naruto apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, dando un paso al frente, el chakra del Kyubi se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Más el Hatake lo detuvo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—No—negó el Hatake.—Lo conoces muy bien, se molestará si interferimos—susurró. —Es una lucha que solo concierne a los Uchiha—soltó.

Daichi sonrió ladino, mientras que con su pie derecho golpeaba la parte trasera de las rodillas de la chica, arrodillándola frente a los demás. Sarada le miró con el ceño fruncido, él le tomo del mentón, más la Uchiha giro su rostro con brusquedad.

—Quería tratarte como te mereces, Hime-san—se burló Daichi. —Darte un trató de princesa antes de morir—escupió. El cuerpo dolorido de Sasuke se tensó, alzando la mirada, una mirada llena de desesperación. Sakura tembló completamente. i

—Comenzaré contigo, Uchiha hime—sonrió sádicamente.


End file.
